unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Tutorial
|-|Unturned 3= Overview The tutorial is a map in Unturned 3.0. It is where new players learn the basics of Unturned. It can be accessed by pressing the "tutorial" button within the "play" section in the main menu. The map itself is made of orange and gray tiles, likely a reference to the placeholder texture map developers use. The map has 11 sections; 3 of which are optional. Section 1: Jumping As you spawn in, you are in a room with slabs in front of you. The text below states that you move forward with WASD and jump with SPACE. You can press H to change your view-point as well, from third-person to first-person. Section 2: Gearing Up As you continue along the structure, you find yourself in 3 rooms with tables in each of them. On each table are clothes, food and water, and a gun. Press F to pick up the items. Section 3: Shooting Walk toward the room with the Zubeknakov and there will be a ladder that is leading downward. Below are 3 zombies. Equip the rifle and fire at the zombies. Press RIGHT MOUSE BUTTON to aim and LEFT MOUSE BUTTON to shoot. You can also reload by pressing R, and change your firing mode by pressing V. Section 4: Reloading Climb down the ladder once the zombies are dead and up the other ladder again. There you will find a table with a Low Caliber Ranger Ammunition Box to refill your magazine. Do this by pressing T and clicking the bullets icon. Then go into your crafting menu by pressing Y (default bind). Once you're in the crafting table, go into the RELOAD section and refill your magazine. Section 5: Swimming Once you reloaded, climb down the ladder and you will find yourself in a flooded basement. Swim down the path and you will find a ladder that is leading to the surface. You can swim using WASD and ascend to the surface by holding SPACE. There will be medical items on the surface if you are hurt. Section 6: Driving There will be a police car, a gas can, and a Gas Tank in the other room. Refill the car by equipping the gas can by clicking the gas tank while the gas can is in your hand. Once you do that, you will hear a liquidy sound. If you heard that, that means the can is full. Now while holding the can, click the police car. You will hear a liquidy sound. If you heard that, that means you refilled the car. If it stops refilling, that means that either the can or the car is full. Now that you refilled it, you can hop in it by pressing "F" and drive down the path using WASD. You can turn on your headlights using RIGHT MOUSE BUTTON, honk your horn with LEFT MOUSE BUTTON, and CTRL to turn on your sirens. Note that the sirens do not apply to all cars. Section 7: Crouching Get out of the car and you will find yourself in a room with a hole. Bypass the hole by pressing the X button to crouch and walk under the hole. Section 8: Crawling You will find yourself in another room with a smaller hole. Crouching will not work as it is too small. To get through this, press Z to crawl under the hole. Optional Section: Fishing This section is optional after completing the main sections. Once here, equip the fishing rod on the table and climb down the ladder. When you're down, have the fishing rod in your hand and click the LEFT MOUSE BUTTON. You just cast a line. Now wait for a few moments and then you will see the bobber splashing. Once it starts to splash, wait very briefly and then click the LEFT MOUSE BUTTON. If you do it correctly, you will catch a fish, reel in your bobber, and gain experience. Optional Section: Foresting In this room, there will be a table with an axe as well as a few trees and a bush. Chop the trees down with the axe by pressing the LEFT MOUSE BUTTON and pick up the berries in the bush. Optional Section: Building In this room, there will be a table with a few barricades, and then a larger room with a makeshift car as well as farmables, generators, and camping equipment. You can place the buildables anywhere (even on the car!) by pressing the LEFT MOUSE BUTTON. You can turn on the generators, worklamps, and campfires by pressing F. Note that the worklight must be in range of the generator in order for it to turn on. Trivia *Upon completing the tutorial, you will get The Graduation Hat. *There is an easter egg outside of the tutorial. To get outside, place the generator on the table and then place the planter on top of the generator. Climb on top of the planter and then jump out of the tutorial. Alternatively, you can climb on the car in the driving section and jump out. Then swim to the shore and walk to the radio tower in the distance. There you will find a computer as well as a note that reads "Gone for lunch!" *There are cameras in each section. Perhaps the person who is watching you through the cameras is gone for lunch... *The zombies drop items upon death. (unconfirmed) *It is possible for night to fall while playing the tutorial map. Simply wait for a while and then the sun will go down. Note, full moon CAN occur. *You can still spawn in items on singleplayer by entering @give (playername)/(itemID)/(amount) in chat. *It can be hosted as a multiplayer map. |-|Classic= The Tutorial is a map in Unturned. As the name suggests, it is a map where beginners learn the basics of the game. This map can be accessed by clicking the "Tutorial" button, which is above the "singleplayer" button. The world itself is a white-coloured place enclosed by white walls, roof and floor. The place consists of 4 sections; Section 1 (Moving and crouching), Section 2 (Jumping and crawling), Section 3 (Combat and items) and Section 4 (Driving and disconnecting). Section 1 (Moving and crouching) After you're spawned in, you're in a room which has some crates present, a cylinder and a wall of text which is infront of you. The bunch of words is telling you about how to move using the WASD keys. Clicking those keys will cause the player to move whatever direction depending on the key you press. Half of the text tells you to crouch into a hole (right side of the text) by pressing the 'X' key. Section 2 (Jumping and crawling) As you crouch into the hole, you will enter Section 2, which has another hole, another text and a small obstacle. In this section, the text on the wall tells you to jump over a small obstacle by pressing the spacebar. Remember, move while in the air until you reached the top of the obstacle. After that, you need to crawl into a smaller hole. Unlike the first section, it does not have any decoration except a bunch of words and an obstacle. Section 3 (Combat and items) Section3_room.png|Section 3... Section3_zombeh.png|Don't let the zombies kill you. Crawling into the hole will end you up into Section 3. It's not a small room this time, it's a hallway made up of the last two sections. If you look at the text with a green cylinder near it, it tells you to go and kill some zombies, which are down the ladder. Equip the Zubeknakov by pressing the '1' key, which the map gave you along with 5 rags and 1 splint. "10/10 shooting!" - Section 3 second text. Section 4 (Driving and disconnecting) Before you celebrate, you need to drive either a Car, a Van, or a Truck. The text tells you about the basics of driving a vehicle (Driving, lights and honking). During your short trip, you have to dodge 3 obstacles until you crash into the dead end. The last bunch of text asked you to disconnect out of the world. Now celebrate your first victory, plus you will get an achievement as a reward! Trivia *The tutorial is the third map to be added. *It is the smallest map in the game. *It is the only map which cannot be played on multiplayer. *It is possible to get more items by reseting many times, but you aren't capable of holding a lot of items. *If you wait longer, zombies will respawn after you killed them. **You can farm experience in order to upgrade your skills, even though they aren't needed. *You can use the vehicle to jump onto the obstacles. *Zombies might drop items upon death. *Due to having fewer features, the game runs much faster than other maps. *The achievement "Graduate" can be achieved by completing the tutorial (start to the end). *Even if you change your controls for the game, the text on the tutorial will not change and it will tell the player the game's default controls rather than the custom controls the player has on. * If you edit your inventory or spawn a PEI map, it will indicate you are at Taylor Beach, just like on the Arena map. Achievement Fb1460b6724499d015a09c36932d98703d7d45b7.jpg|Graduate Achievement|link=http://unturned.wikia.com/wiki/Steam_Achievements Gallery Section1_text.png|The text on the wall of section 1. Blue cylinder included. Section2_text.png|The text on the wall of Section 2. Section3_hallway.png|The hallway viewed from Section 3. Section3_text.png|The text on the wall of Section 3. Green cylinder included. Section3_diezombeh.png|"Show these dummies who's boss!" Section3_text2.png|Section 3's second text. Section4_text.png|Section 4's text. Section4_obstacles.png|An obstacle which blocked your truck. Section4_iamdumb.png| Category:Playable Map